ZX-Ranger Files: Second Edition: Sonic Revolution
by Nerokin4
Summary: (This is a re-write of a story i wrote very poorly last time. Read "Sonic Revival" For the whole story thus far). Danny and his friends have gotten used to their lives as X-Rangers. But they have a new ally in the city, and they're coming out of the shadows. And it's with these allies that the X-Rangers will prevail.


Sonic Revolution

X-Rangers' Return

As you have read, Danny Freeman, his Brother, and their friends miraculously stopped the end of the world. However their worst enemy was still out there and it was up to them to stop him from taking over New York City. But this time they couldn't do it alone.

It was after the band Phantasma had finished practicing for their next concert. Danny was out practicing his grinds, both with roller blades, and with skateboards. In his head, if he was going to be worthy of Sonic's power, he needed to be as good if not better than the Blue Hedgehog. Sonic's Ghost was watching and gave the occasional comment on Danny's Grinding form, not one was negative. Nor should they have been, he'd been practicing for a year now and he'd been getting as good as a professional.

His band mates, and the rest of his friends were there watching him. Karen Turner, one of Danny's X-Ranger Teammates kept worrying that the Madman Professor Evander would come back at a time as peaceful as this. This fear had consumed her so much that she couldn't enjoy the long held peace. Michael Webster, on the other hand, was happily looking at the city view with his arm around his girlfriend, Christine Archer, who was looking at the same view with her head on his shoulder. Danny Had a Girlfriend of his own who was cheering him on. Her name was Elizabeth Harley. Then there was his twin brother Xavier he was just looking out to the city smiling like Michael and Christine. Their mother moved to New York so the twins could stay close to each other. Then were the band mates, Sierra, Logan and Chase. They followed Danny's ideals now that their leader was an X-Ranger.

It was as peaceful a day as ever, and then something came from the west side of the skate park they were in. It turned out to be an X-Ranger, Rouge X. this was the encounter That Karen had been talking about. And they were ready for it.

"I only want her!" Rouge X said pointing to Karen.

"I accept your challenge!" Karen said. "Sonic X! Sonic Speed!" Karen turned into the X-Ranger Tails X, a yellow kitsune or twin tailed fox armor had taken her body's shape. She was as ready to fight as ever. Rouge X started with a toss of her "Rouge knives." Karen just used her "Tails Buster" and shot them all out of the air. Rouge X drew more knives and Charged for Karen Holding Six like they were claws. Karen charged her Tails Buster and Fired when Rouge X was within five feet of contact. She spun out of control and hit the ground five feet to the left, knocking her unconscious. If that worked anything like it did on the other X-Rangers she should transform back to her normal self and wake up free from who- or whatever was controlling her (In this case, Professor Evander).

Danny rushed over to check on the girl that Rouge X had turned out to be. She had long brunette hair and the face of a crier. She was wearing a white blouse, a cream skirt and high heels. Then after five minutes her eyes shot open. They were Deep Ocean blue. Everyone here knew who this was. This was a famous actress, Julia Sky. She had gone missing last year after her plane disappeared on its way to New York. She was no older than any of them but she was so much more mature.

"Where am I" she asked. "Who are you people?"

"I'm Danny Freeman, otherwise known as Sonic X," Danny said. "These are the X-Rangers, my friends."

"I'm Julia," she started, but Danny cut her off saying they knew who she was.

"What happened that you would turn against specific people you don't know?" Karen said.

"Well, it started when I was over Death Valley. There were these robots popping up out of nowhere, they took down my plane and killed most of the crew but the other passengers and I survived, and I was taken to this old man who wanted something out of me, I Guess it was to kill you guys."

"Not those six." Michael said. "Some of them aren't even X-Rangers, two were with you in the beginning, and the last one was just under her own influence."

"I said I was sorry!" Elizabeth said.

"And I said we forgive you," Danny said. "Anyway we need help keeping this place safe from the old man; want to give us a hand?"

"I guess I have no choice, I mean I'm one of you now right?" Julia said. "Wait, you look familiar, Danny. And so do the Non-X-Rangers, Why is this?"

"We're a band," Logan answered. "We were a huge hit our first concert and almost became famous, all for charity."

"Then you guys are Phantasma," Julia said. "You guys took off big time in LA."

"Really!?" Chase said. "That's news to us!"

"The event was secretly televised so no one knew it was famous anywhere in New York,"

"Guys I'm not one to care right now," Danny said.

"What do you mean!?" Sierra said. Danny flashed his X Morpher. "Oh, but still."

"Now we need to get you back to the Doctor." Xavier said.


End file.
